Vegeta's princess
by vbarethebest
Summary: Well...this is my first ever fanfic. You will be seeing more and more of my work hehehe. i really hope you like it and please R&R. Lemon warning and rape warning.


"Gragh! You ignorant monkey man!"

Vegeta walked up to her. Bulmas fists were clenched. He grabbed hold of them in one hand.

"What was that? Were you insulting my Saiyen race? No one insults my race and lives."

A look of fear crossed Bulmas face.

"Then kill me Vegeta! Go on! Do it! I dare you!"

Vegeta got a wicked smirk on his face. He held his free hand up to his face. A small ki ball appeared. Bulma shut her eyes and got ready. _Well this is it. I can't believe he's gonna kill me, but then what did I expect? He is a mass murderer after all……I just honestly thought he cared about me. _

Vegeta dropped his arms to his sides with a sigh. He stuffed his hands into the back pockets of jeans and walked away.

"I thought you were going to kill me!"

Vegeta turned round and glared at Bulma before walking out side to the Gravity room. _God why does she make me feel like that! We spend most of our time arguing with each other, and yet…….if it was anybody else I would have blasted them there and then. God what's wrong with me. _Vegeta shook his head and stepped into the Gravity Room.

Bulma woke up with a start. She had fallen asleep in front of the TV after her fight with Vegeta. A loud, painful scream had woken her. She sat, trying to realise what was happening. She could hear someone yelling in anguish. _Vegeta! _Bulma jumped up and ran outside. Vegeta was inside. His scream was deafening. Bulma could hear the metal stretching with the powerful force of his ki. All the windows around the outside suddenly shattered into thousands of pieces and his ki came blasting out through the windows. Yamcha came running out of the house. He ran over to Bulma and put his arms round her to protect her.

"What the fuck does that idiot think he's doing?"

Bulma found it hard to hear him over the noise. Tears came to here eyes. She was worried about Vegeta. She pushed Yamcha off her and began to run to the Gravity Room.

"Vegeta!"

She got close. Vegeta let out more of ki. The power came through the window and knocked Bulma flying. Yamcha ran over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh I'm ok."

There was loud creak of metal.

"Come on Bulma. Hurry. We've got to get away from here. He's gonna blow the place up!"

"But….we can't just leave him!"

"Bulma he hasn't given us much choice! Come on!"

Yamcha put am arm round her waist and fly up into the sky to avoid the explosion. In a sudden flash of light the walls of the gravity room collapsed into rubble. Bulma looked down at the state below her. There was broken pieces of metal and glass everywhere. Mounds of metal, scraped and bent. Vegeta was no where to be seen. Yamcha floated back down. Bulma ran over to the rubble

"Vegeta? Vegeta!"

She threw odd bits of metal away, looking for some sign that Vegeta hadn't blown himself up. She got the sign she wanted when his hand shot up through the metal. Bulma hurried over all the pieces of rubble, tripping once or twice. She got there and saw Vegeta's face. His eyes were closed. She scrabbled around the metal, digging out the rest of Vegeta's body. She lay his wounded torso on her lap and held his head in her arms.

"Yamcha! Get your arse over here! I think he's unconscious!"

Yamcha walked over to her slowly. Picking his way carefully through the metal. _Since when does she care about Vegeta? He's never done anything nice to her before. Am I missing something here….Oh crap, what if Bulma is…….nah that's ridiculous. How could Bulma like Vegeta when she's got me? The most gorgeous looking guy on the planet. _Yamcha smiled slyly to himself.

"Yamcha! Hurry up!"

"Oh right. Coming!"

Yamcha picked up speed and ran over to her.

Vegeta woke up two days later. He opened his eyes slowly. He was in a white room and there was, what looked like lab equipment, around him. He had an oxygen mask on his face. He turned his head and saw Bulma sitting on a chair next to him. She looked down at him. There was a look of sheer happiness on her face.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good." _Who am I kidding? That's fantastic!_

Bulma reached out and slowly took the oxygen mask off his face.

"Woman where am I and what are you doing here?"

Bulma put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Well mister grumpy if you must know. You almost blew yourself up, so you're in the hospital room. Still in capsule corporation of course. Who needs to pay tremendous prices to stay in a hotel when you have one in your house. And I'm here because I wanted to make sure you're all right. I've been here most of the past two days…"

Bulma blushed.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone."

Vegeta scoffed.

"Why aren't you with that pathetic weakling human of yours?"

Bulma turned and looked out of the window. The happy expression on her face quickly turned to sad. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Well Vegeta…you've missed quite a bit in the two days you've been unconscious. Yamcha and I……are no longer together……It was never going to work. He thought I had feelings for…."

Bulma paused and looked at Vegeta.

"Someone else….and that I didn't love him. When he was the one who had another girl. He had been seeing someone else for a month, while we were still together. He's a lying, cheating scumbag and I never want to see him again!"

At this point Bulma burst into tears. Vegeta's expression softened. He hated seeing her cry. Especially when the reason for her crying was a pathetic human. Vegeta tried to sit up slowly. It was painful, every bone in his body ached. Although the physical pain he felt was nothing compared to the emotional pain he felt seeing her cry. Bulma looked at Vegeta.

"Oh good. I'm so selfish, here I am blubbering over someone who doesn't even deserve it, and you're in pain. Here let me help you."

Bulma stood up and put her arms round Vegetas back. Vegeta reached out and put his arm round Bulma's waist. He pulled her down to the bed so she was sitting next to him. Bulma looked at him surprised. _What is he doing? Is he actually going to be nice to me for a change….? _

"Don't cry."

Bulma looked at him still. _Well that sounded more like a command than sympathetic gesture….but oh well._

"Since when do you care if I cry or not?"

"I care if the reason you're crying is that pathetic human."

Bulma stared in Vegeta's eyes. She saw so many emotions. Love, sympathy, anxiousness. Bulma lay down next to Vegeta and nuzzled her face in his neck. Vegeta was surprised by this move. _Ok Vegeta, get it together. She trusts you. Don't take advantage of her. _Vegeta put his arms round Bulmas shoulders and held her close. He could faintly hear Bulma sobbing. He pulled away from her.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Oh it's nothing. It's just……Yamcha used to hold me like this."

Vegeta was disappointed that she was still thinking about him but tried to comfort her as best her could. He pulled her close to him again. He held her tight. Like he was trying to protect her. Bulma looked up at him. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his. Vegeta was confused by this. He hadn't kissed a girl before, he didn't know what to do. He decided to let Bulma do what she wanted. He opened his mouth slightly. He felt her tongue moving around the inside of his mouth. He did the same to her. She tasted lovely. Like nothing he'd ever tasted before. They lay there, playing in each others mouths, for what seemed like a lifetime. Eventually Bulma fell asleep in Vegeta's arms.

Bulma woke up to find Vegeta lying next to her. His arms were folded across his chest. Bulma cuddled up to him. His eyes were no longer full of emotions, they were back to the stony, cold way they used to be. Vegeta didn't even flinch when Bulma put her hands on his chest.

"Vegeta what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Come on Vegeta. Tell me? You were so……different last night and now you're being cold to me again."

"Woman I said nothing's wrong."

"Fine!"

She took her arms off him and turned over on her side so her back was to him. Vegeta let a sigh and tried to get out of bed. He tried to stand up and stumbled forward. Bulma jumped out of bed to help him. She put her arms round and supported him.

"Vegeta come on. Go back to bed. You're not healed enough to be walking around right now, please listen to me Vegeta."

"Get off me woman. I don't need your help."

"Vegeta please. Do it for me."

"Woman I am the prince of Saiyens. I am the strongest fighter in the universe. A few wounds won't stop me from training."

"Maybe if your ego wasn't so fucking big you'd realise that I'm right!"

Bulma covered her mouth with her hands. The old sinister, evil look came back into Vegeta's eyes. _What have I done! Crap, he's angry now…_

"Maybe you didn't hear me right woman. I am the prince of Saiyens. I can do whatever I please."

Tears sprung to Bulmas eyes.

"Fine! God Vegeta you are such a bastard!"

Bulma ran out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother was getting breakfast ready. She rang into her arms and cried her eyes out.

Meanwhile in the hospital room. Vegeta was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. _What have I done? I've ruined my only chance with her. What came over me? Why was I so off to her? I know I love her. Shit this is annoying. What came over me! She was right there! She was cuddling, and I shrugged her off. She'll never come back to me now. I've got to get her down here to apologize….but once again she was right…I'm too weak…I hate to admit it._

Vegeta reached out a hand from where he was sitting and pushed a button the intercom.

"Anybody there?"

"Erm…Yes Vegeta hello. How are you feeling?"

It was Bulmas father.

"I almost blew myself up, how do you think I'm feeling?"

"Right. Of course."

"Could send the woman down with my breakfast? Make sure it's her. Not you or that mother of hers."

"Yes of course Vegeta. I'll tell her right away."

Ten minutes later Vegeta could hear Bulma walking down the hall. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Bulma walked in. Her eyes were red and her air was a mess. Vegeta felt a pang of guilt. Bulma walked over to him and put the tray of food next to him on the bed side table.

"There you go."

Bulma started to walk away. Vegeta looked at her perfect curves as she walked. _God she's beautiful. Ok it's now or never._

"Woman, wait."

Bulma turned round and looked him in the eye. The emotions were flooding back to his eyes. _What's wrong with him? One minute he's emotional, then he's cold to me then he's emotional again._

Bulma walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Not taking her eyes of his.

"I'm sorry woman. About earlier. I don't know what made me act the way I did."

Bulma stared in his eyes. She could tell he was truly sorry. _Look at him. He is so sorry. How can I blame him for the way he acts…..he hasn't exactly had a perfect life._

"I forgive you."

With that Bulma leant down and kissed him on the forehead. Vegeta put his arms round her waist and held her tightly. Bulma look down at Vegeta's arms. They were covered in scars and scratches. She got up and went to leave.

"Wait woman. Stay."

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'll be right back."

Bulma returned five minutes later with some cotton wool and a glass jar full of some liquid.

"Told you I'd come back."

Vegeta smiled then looked at the bottle in her hand. Bulma seemed to read his mind.

"It's some stuff that's supposed to make wounds heal faster. And I figured the faster you heal the faster you can……….get back to training."

"Oh ok."

Bulma sat down next to Vegeta and undid the bottle. She poured a little of the liquid onto the cotton wool.

"This will sting a little."

"I'm sure I've felt worse."

Bulma smiled at him. Gently she rubbed the liquid over the scars on Vegetas left arm. Vegetas expression turned to a painful look. Bulma looked at him and took the cotton wool off his arm.

"I'll stop if you want. I don't want to hurt you."

A blush spread over Bulmas face.

"No it's alright. If it means I'll be able to get back to training then do it."

Bulma sighed and carried on. _God his whole life is training. _Bulma spent fifteen minutes on his arms. Then Vegeta sat up and took off his shirt. Bulma was shocked at how deep the scars were on his chest.

"Holy crap Vegeta!"

"What?"

"Those scars are huge!" _Bloody hell. I'm so surprised he's alive…..those scars would be enough to kill a human man instantly. _The thought of Vegeta dying brought tears Bulmas eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Honest."

"Woman there's obviously something wrong. You are about to cry. Now tell me. Come on."

Vegeta put his arm round Bulmas waist and held her tightly.

"Well…it's just…those scars you've got are bad enough to kill a human man…..and I…."

"And you don't like the thought of me being dead?"

Bulma shook her head. Vegeta leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

"Well I don't intend to die anytime soon. And besides, you can always wish me back to life with the dragon ball balls if somehow I do die."

Bulma cheered up, realising that he was right. She poured some more liquid onto the cotton wool and rubbed it all over his chest and his back. When she had finished, Bulma realised the only place left was his legs. Both Bulma and Vegeta blushed. Bulma reached out and pulled the covers down past his knees and down to his feet. Vegeta was still blushing. Bulma rubbed the liquid over the front of both of legs and the backs. When she was done Bulma put the jar and the cotton wool on the desk on the other side of the room. Then she pulled the covers back up to his chest.

"Now that stuff works pretty fast. A human would probably be up and walking within a day or two, but you're not human so I'd say twenty four hours would be long enough until you can train. But don't push yourself Vegeta. Ok?"

She looked Vegeta in the eye.

"Please? For me?"

"Ok."

Bulma didn't get up. She carried on sitting next to Vegeta. She took his hand in hers. Vegeta squeezed it tightly.

"Woman, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I hate it that you're in the hospital room. I don't like it that you're hurt. But apart from that, yes I'm happy. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you were happy….with me?"

Bulma was surprised with this question.

"Of course I am. I love you Vegeta. I don't know if you feel the same way about me. But I do love you. And I trust you more than anybody else."

Vegeta smiled.

"Vegeta?"

"Yeh?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. I do love you. Of course I do. I've never felt this way about anyone before. The only reason I continue to live on this planet is because of you."

Bulma blushed. Vegeta sat up and pulled Bulma onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Vegeta I…….."

Bulma was cut off by her mother and father entering the room. When they saw Bulma and Vegeta together they looked shocked. Bulmas mother dropped the tea pot and two cups that were in her hands. Bulma jumped up immediately. Her dad looked at her and frowned.

"Bulma dear what is going on?"

"Nothing dad."

"Didn't look like nothing."

"Dad it was nothing ok. And even if it wasn't nothing why does it matter?"

Bulmas mother came to the rescue.

"Come on dear. If Bulma says it's nothing then it's nothing. Now come on. Come and help me feed the cats. Bulma dear would you please clean up my clumsy mess?"

She looked down at the broken china at her feet and the brown coffee trickling round the carpet.

"Sure mum."

Bulmas mother literally marched her father out of the room. She shut the door behind then. Bulma turned round to Vegeta.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. But don't you think you had better tell them eventually? That you and I are….."

"A couple?"

"Yeh."

"Well I don't think now is the best time to tell my dad, considering that fact that you did wreck his Gravity Room."

Bulma giggled.

"Right."

"I better clean up that mess."

It was a rainy evening. Vegeta was back to training. Her mother and father had had to go to a Capsule Corporation promotion event and got caught in the rain so were staying in a hotel that night, so Bulma was left by herself inside. She could hear Vegeta training hard outside. _Maybe I'll take him something to eat…he must be hungry by now. He's been training for seven hours straight now. _ Bulma went into the kitchen. She cut Vegeta a slice of cake and got him a cold soda from the fridge. She put it on her glass tray and carried it to him. She was walking across the grass to the Gravity room when she heard a branch crack behind her. She turned round quickly.

"W…who's there?"

There was no answer. _Ok Bulma, you're just tired. There's nothing there. _Bulma carried on walking. She heard a laugh behind her. _Ok there is definitely someone here. _

"Vegeta if that's you it's not funny!"

_But wait I can hear Vegeta in the Gravity room. It's not him._

Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. She stood there and tried to scream, someone put a hand over her mouth. She heard someone laughing behind her. There two of them. She struggled to get free. She felt someone run their hands down her legs. She tried to kick them but they were too quick. Her ankles were tied up in no time. She dropped her tray and everything smashed on the floor.

"Hurry up you idiot. Gag her and lets get out of here. That crash will alert Vegeta and we don't want to get tangled with him."

Bulmas eye widened with shock. _How do they know Vegeta. _She felt the person remove their hand from her mouth but it was instantly covered by a gag. Then she was lifted on to the shoulder of her kidnapper and they flew off with her into the air. _How do these guys know how to fly! _

Vegeta exited the Gravity room. Instantly he saw the broken tray and cups. Vegeta feared the worst. He ran inside the house. He yelled out Bulmas name as loud as he could. He flew through the whole house, she was no where to be found. _I've gotta find her. _ Vegeta went into Bulmas bedroom and took one of her tops out of her draw, he held it to his nose and drew in her scent. Vegeta smiled for a second. She smelt so wonderful. Then he flew out of the balcony window. He sniffed the air, trying to track her scent. He caught it, barely. _Wait….the scent is in the air, not on the ground. Whoever's taken her can fly…..that's really strange. Something is definitely up. _Vegeta powered up to super Saiyen and sped off on the track of her scent.

Meanwhile in a broken down cabin by the West city lake. Bulma had been handcuffed to an old radiator. She was still gagged. She was scared and frightened. She didn't recognise her two kidnappers. One was a big built goy, brown hair down to his ears, with dark brown threatening eyes. The other was thin but very muscular. Ha had black, spiky hair and the same dark born, menacing eyes. The big guy looked at the thinner guy.

"So what are we gonna do with her Jack?"

"Hmmm. Dunno Fred. Let's see what she wants to do."

The thinner guy, who was obviously named Jack, knelt down next to Bulma. Much closer than she was comfortable. She turned her head way from him.

"So little lady, what do you want to do.? Hmmm? What's that?"

Bulma didn't say anything. She couldn't, she was gagged. She tried to speak but it came out in muffles. Jack started to run his fingers down the side of her leg. Bulma looked at him in alarm. He stood up and looked at Fred.

"Look Fred. I think I can handle this one. Why don't you get back to the boss?"

"But Jack…"

"I said GO Fred! Now!"

"Right got it. Have fun."

He winked at Bulma and then flew off into the night. Jack bent back down in front of her. Bulmas ankles were tied together and she was kneeling on the floor. Jack was incredibly strong. He reached out and lifted her up a little. Her grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs out straight in front of her.

"Much better."

He sat straddled on her at the top of her legs. Bulma looked at him in alarm.

"What's wrong little lady? Jack won't hurt you. He just wants a little fun. And for the record Jack always gets what he wants."

He reached out round the back on her head and took the gag off.

"That's better isn't it?"

"W…..wh…what do you want with me?"

"Oh I don't really want you at all. I want to meet Vegeta. I wanna see how I measure up to the true prince of Saiyens."

"H….how do you know Vegeta? And how do you know he's the prince of Saiyens?"

"Because, little one, I am a Saiyen myself. Vegeta didn't know it but him and that Kakarot weren't the only ones to escape the explosion of Planet Vegeta. Me and my brother Fred, were already working for Frieza when he was on planet Vegeta so we were with him when he blew up our planet. And I know for a fact that a Saiyens power is greatest when he's angry. And how better to make him angry than to kidnap his only love. I didn't realise you would be this beautiful though and now I feel like having my way with you."

Jack leant down so he was centimetres away from her face. Then he dived in and smashed his lips into hers.

The force caused Bulma to jump backwards and hit head on the radiator. She kept her mouth shut. She would not let this monster get his way. Jack drew away from her.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? Well don't you worry. They're all like that at first, but I always get my way."

Bulma could feel his hands moving down her neck and onto her breasts. He started to unbutton her blouse.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

_He's right I can't do anything. _

He carried on undoing her top.

"Oh look. I can't get it off of you because you're handcuffed. That's a nuisance."

Bulma heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh well."

Jack formed a small ki ball at the end of his finger. He put his hand round back and cut down the back with his finger. Then up her arms. Her blouse fell to the floor. Jack smiled menacingly at her. He then formed another ki ball and cut down the sides of her bra and then her straps.

"Stop it! Please!"

"I said I always get what I want."

Bulmas bra fell to the floor. Jack grinned.

"Mmm. Lovely."

He bent down and started to rub her breasts with his hands. He put his hands round each one firmly and pulled it.

"Ow."

Bulma had tears in her eyes. Jack loved it. He bent down more and started to suck one of her breasts. While pulling the other firmly. He bit down firmly on one and then did the same on the other. Bulma despised every minute.

"Does that you little one?"

Bulma nodded.

"Good."

Jack ran his fingers round the hemline of Bulmas skirt.

"Don't you dare!"

Jack grabbed each side of her skirt and pulled it down her legs. He then put his hand inside her thong. He rubbed it hard. Bulma moaned. Not in pleasure. In pain. Jack pulled her thong all the way down her legs. He moved his fingers round her womanhood. Before violently plunging three fingers in. Bulma screamed in agony. Jack kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her violently. Slowly her took his fingers out of her. His fingers were wet with Bulmas juices. He licked each finger then stuck them in again. This time he used four fingers. Bulma felt like she was going to faint with agony. He leaned forward and started biting her breasts while he trusted his fingers into her. With his free hand he grabbed a handful of Bulmas hair. He pulled her hair hard causing Bulma to scream again. Tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly a gust of cold wind entered the room. She looked over Jacks shoulder and saw Vegeta standing at the door way. He looked angry, but then when he figured what was going on he looked furious. Bulma smiled to herself, she was still crying. _Thank Kami he's here. _

"Get away from her you sleaze ball!"

The last thing Bulma saw was Vegeta flying at Jack enraged. As soon as Jack took his fingers out of her she passed out.

Vegetas anger got the better of him. He was unstoppable. He flew at the guy and knocked him to the floor in on punch. He stood in front of Bulma protecting her. Then he flew at Jack again and kicked him right in the stomach. Jack keeled over. Vegeta grabbed Jack by the collar and threw him at the wall. Jack crashed threw it and landed outside on the grass. He didn't move. Vegeta flew over to where he was lying. He held out his arms in front of him. Ki started glowing from his hands.

"Final Flash!"

There was a giant flash. Vegeta stayed floating in the air, panting. Jack had been vaporised. Vegeta smirked to himself. _Pathetic._ Vegeta flew into the cabin and knelt down beside Bulma. He took each handcuff in his hands and pulled them apart. He looked at her. _I know I shouldn't….It's like I'm taking advantage of her. But her body is so perfect. _Vegeta took off his denim jacket and put it round her. Then he got her thong and skirt and slid them up her legs. Then he picked her up in his arms and flew her home.

Bulma woke up in her bed. She was lying in Vegetas arms. She remembered what had happened and shot up. Vegeta was awake and he sat up next to her. Bulmas eyes were wide. She was staring into space in front of her. Her whole body started to trembled. Vegeta put his arms round her and held her close. Bulma burst into tears.

"It's ok now. Don't cry it's all over now."

Bulma clung to Vegetas shirt. She looked up at him. Vegeta ran a thumb under her eyes and brushed away the tears.

"Thank you Vegeta."

"For what?"

"For rescuing me."

Vegeta lay back down on the lay, Bulma lay down next to him. Vegeta put his arm out and under Bulma and hugged her shoulders. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest.

"Oh yeh, your parents rang earlier to tell you that they are stuck in the snow storm and are staying another night in a hotel."

"What snow storm?"

"Take a look outside."

Bulma sat up and looked out of the window. Sure enough snowed was pouring down. Everything was white. It was beautiful. She lay back down with a smile on her face.

"Vegeta, there's something you need to know about that guy last night."

"What?"

"He….he was a Saiyen."

Vegeta sat up quickly and turned to face her. Bulma sat up next to him.

"How could he be a Saiyen? Kakarot and I are the only Saiyens who survived when Frieza blew up planet Vegeta."

"He said that, him and his brother were already working for Frieza when he blew up the planet so they were saved."

"Traitors. How could they go against their own race! Wait, his brother? Where's he?"

"I don't know. He was there as well, but the guy you destroyed got him to leave."

A look of fear came over Bulmas face. Vegeta put his arms round her.

"Don't worry. I won't let that creep anywhere near you."

Bulma and Vegeta where sitting together on the couch watching a film together when they heard a knock at the door. Bulma looked at Vegeta in fear.

"Don't worry, his ki is much too low to be a Saiyen, even a Saiyen can't hide their power that much."

"Ok."

Bulma got up and went to the door. _Who the hell is it? There's a bloody blizzard outside, what kind of arsehole would try and drive through a blizzard? _Bulma opened the door to find Yamcha kneeling on the doorstep with flowers in one hand. His clothes were white with snow.

"Bulma please. I know we've had a rough patch these last few months. But they've made me realise how much I miss you and how much I need you. Please take me back Bulma, I love you."

Bulma stared at him in disbelief. _He travelled through this weather to ask me to marry him……_

"But Yamcha…I don't love you anymore. My heart belongs to someone else."

Yamcha stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Who? No! It can't be. Vegeta?"

Bulma blushed and nodded. Yamcha broke into a fit of laughter.

"You love the monkey man! This is hilarious. You must be joking."

Bulma stared at him. _Uh oh. I know Vegeta can hear every word he's saying. Fool, he's digging his own grave. _

Yamcha's expression changed suddenly when Vegeta walked out of the lounge and slid his arm round Bulmas waist.

"What's going on Bulma?"

"Yamcha wants me to take him back."

"Well sorry buddy. You had your chance and you couldn't satisfy her. She's mine now."

Vegeta tightened his grip round Bulmas middle. Bulma laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder. Yamcha started to get angry.

"You'll never be able to give her what she truly needs Vegeta! She needs a real man, and I don't think someone who goes around killing people for fun is much of a man!"

Vegeta took his arm away from Bulmas middle and walked towards Yamcha.

"You won't live to regret that."

Bulma put her hands on Vegetas arm.

"Vegeta don't. Please?"

Vegeta turned round and looked at Bulma. The loving look Bulma had in her eyes took Yamcha over the edge. He flew at Vegeta and punched him right in the face. This sent Vegeta reeling backwards. Now normally a punch like that wouldn't have even made Vegeta flinch, but Yamcha was so angry his power had reached all new heights and Vegeta had been softened at that moment by Bulmas love. Bulma drew her hand to her mouth in shock. She stood in front of Yamcha so he couldn't get in.

"Get out of here Yamcha! You have no right to be here! I want you to leave now!"

"But baby! He won't give you what you need. I will!"

"What I need is Vegeta! Now leave Yamcha!"

Yamchas ki level decreased dramatically when Bulma said she needed Vegeta.

"Leave. Now."

Yamcha dropped the flowers on her doorstep and flew away. Bulma bent down and picked up the flowers. She turned round to Vegeta. Then she turned back around and threw the flowers into the snow and slammed the door shut. She ran over to Vegetas side. He was sitting up rubbing his jaw.

"God that man is supposed to be one of the weakest fighters on the planet. Where did all the Ki come from?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am woman. That was nothing. He's still weak."

"Good."

Vegeta stood up and took Bulma in his arms.

"I love you Vegeta."

"I love you too……….Bulma."

Bulma smiled at him.

"You finally decided to call me by my name instead of woman then?"

Vegeta lowered his head until his lips met hers.

FIN


End file.
